Practice Kiss
by corpselover1426
Summary: When Jay wants to learn how to kiss someone on the lips properly in order to please his girlfriend Nya, just how far is he willing to go? WARNING: YAOI, DO NOT CLICK ON HYPERLINK IF YOU HATE YAOI, FOR OBVIOUS REASONS! Rated T for almost sexual situations and some language.


**Hey peoples! Corpsie, here! Okay, I know I know, I should be working on an update for Miracle. But I wasn't feeling sadistic today, sorry. Really, I just wanted a chance to write some yaoi, which I've never gotten the chance to write. Sorry if it sucks – which it probably will – but it's all I've got.**

**Anyways, since yaoi haters seem to be inexplicably stupid, I will try and get rid of you before it's too late:**

**THIS IS A ****YAOI**** FANFIC, PEOPLE! ALSO KNOWN AS BOYxBOY, SHOUNEN AI, GAY LOVE… RING A BELL? IF YOU'RE A YAOI HATER, THEN IT SHOULD RING AN **_**ALARM**_**, BECAUSE THIS IS THE TYPE OF FIC YOU FUCKING HATE, THEREFORE YOU SHOULD AVOID IT. IF YOU'RE A YAOI HATER AND YOU'RE STILL HERE, THEN ALLOW ME TO BE THE ONE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE FUCKING DENSE. IF YOU WERE SMART, THEN YOU WOULD BE MATURE ENOUGH ****NOT**** TO CONTINUE TO READ AND WOULD HAVE THE FUCKING COMMON SENSE MOST YAOI HATERS DON'T HAVE AND WOULD PUSH THE MOTHER FUCKING BACKSPACE BUTTON IN THE TOP LEFT CORNER OF YOUR SCREEN, YOU HEAR?**

**There, can't say I didn't warn you guys. If you're still here just to read this and see how 'terrible' my yaoi is, well then that's on you, idiot. Don't like yaoi? Don't read this. Oh well, flame on people, because they'll only be used to make s'mores so that I can stay up longer to write more yaoi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Corpselover1426, do not own Ninjago or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Practice Kiss<p>

Jay fiddled nervously with the hem of his gi as he hesitated in front of the bunkroom door. He knew that was where Kai was. He grimaced at the thought of what he was about to do. How do you ask something like this of your girlfriend's brother? Answer – you don't. It was absolutely terrifying, and other than that, downright _humiliating_. Yet that was exactly why he was doing it. No, Jay was not some sort of thickheaded masochist. Quite the opposite, actually. All he was trying to do was save him the embarrassing comments he knew Cole would give him, and the confused looks that would surely come from Zane. He couldn't ask Lloyd, of course – How old was that kid again? Twelve? He probably still believed in cooties or something. So that left him with Kai as his last resort. This did not appease him at all, but he knew that the feeling was nothing but natural. This, of course, is only partially why Jay went red-faced when he thought of asking Kai to teach him how to kiss someone – Nya, in particular – on the lips.

It wasn't like he was completely ignorant of the general steps it took to kiss someone. He just didn't know how to make it seem, per se, _natural_. He knew that he could live without asking for Kai's help, but he wanted his first kiss with Nya to be… _magical_. And Kai seemed to be the only one he could go to in order to make that happen.

_This can only end badly_, he told himself. _Run while you still can_.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Jay considered how important it was to please Nya, and how much dignity he would be willing to lose in order to do so. Sighing, Jay knocked on the wooden door one, two, three times.

"Come in." Kai's voice reverberated through the thin walls. Shuddering at what he was about to do, Jay opened the door (slowly), braced himself, and walked in.

Kai was sprawled across the middle of the floor, lying flat on his belly, intently reading a novel that was opened in front of him.

_Reading? _Jay thought curiously. _That's… strange._

"What'cha reading?" Jay asked carefully. He wanted to start the conversation off slow – maybe with some casual questions about the weather. Then, he decided, he would ask for help.

Kai looked up at him, his chocolate brown eyes strangely innocent and sparkling with an unexpected excitement.

"'To Kill a Mockingbird'" he replied with a small, wistful smile. "It was my mother's favorite when she was young. In fact, this had been her copy. She gave it to me on my twelfth birthday."

_Was_. Jay couldn't help but grow sad at the Kai's nonchalant use of past-tense. What could be worse than losing not only one, but _two_ parents? Besides losing a child, Jay decided, nothing. He chose to try and lighten the mood by teasing Kai.

"A classic, huh? I have to say, I'm impressed." This of course, was completely true, although Jay would never admit it even if there was a gun pointed to his head.

"Shut up, Sparky, you're just jealous because you know I'm smarter than you," Kai smirked.

"Oh? Smarter than me? Yeah right."

Kai ignored him, concentrating hard on the page before him, which kind of annoyed Jay.

"Oh please Kai, don't just ignore –"

Kai shot him an irritated look. "Dude, seriously, shut up. This is my favorite part."

Jay couldn't suppress the grin that claimed his face. Kai reading a classic like To Kill a Mockingbird was just too amusing. Yet there was something else, something Jay couldn't pinpoint, that made his smile something more than just amusement.

Jay was tempted to ask Kai what his favorite part was exactly, but he knew he had to focus on the matter at hand. He had to ask for Kai's help now, or he knew he would be unable to bring himself to do so later. Realizing this made Jay sober immediately.

_Come on Jay, it's now or never._

He breathed out heavily, suddenly overcome by nervousness. He sat carefully on the floor beside Kai, who seemed completely absorbed in his (mother's) book. Frowning, Jay finally spoke:

"Kai," he began, catching the fire ninja's attention. Kai looked up at him, this time his wide eyes annoyed. "I came here for… a reason." _A _reason_? That's how you broach the subject? You came for a reason? Great job Jay, great job._

Kai's eyebrows knitted together unhappily. For some reason, Jay had the sudden urge to take his index finger and smooth the wrinkles the tension seemed to be creating. "What reason? To irritate the hell out of me? Because if that's the case, you've already succeeded. _Ex_ceeded."

Jay jumped back in surprise. He had never been bothered by anyone telling him he was irritating, because he already knew that. Many times, the irritation he causes is deliberate, meant to purposely annoy or tick someone off just for the hell of it. Yet, somehow, this time Kai had gotten to him. A look of hurt crossed Jay's face. Offended, he stood abruptly, startling Kai with his suddenness. Anger pulsed through him.

"You know Kai, if you just wanted me to leave, you should've just said so in the first place." And with that, he turned and began to walk out of the bunkroom.

"Jay wait!" Kai cried, hopping to his feet as well. "I'm sorry, okay?"

Jay knew that he shouldn't turn back around, that it would more logical to leave and pretend nothing happened, but of course, being as stubborn as he is, he decided that he _had_ to learn how to kiss someone properly.

"Listen," Kai began repentantly. "I shouldn't have said that. It was mean."

Sighing, Jay smiled a crooked grin. "That's alright. I was just being a big baby."

"Naw, it wasn't your fault," Kai replied, returning the smile. "Anyways, what did you want?"

Jay felt his stomach twist uncomfortably. His face felt hot. _This is it_. "Um…"

"Come on," Kai encouraged. "It's can't be that bad."

_Yes it can_.

"I need help learning how to kiss," he mumbled incoherently under his breath, looking down at his feet, utterly embarrassed.

"Come again?" Kai said densely.

"I can't kiss," Jay said, not much clearer.

Kai huffed impatiently. "Jay, speak u –"

"I CAN'T KISS, OKAY?"

Jay waited. Kai just stood there, a shocked expression chiseled on his frozen face. Jay buried his face in his hands and groaned. Why, why on earth did he even _consider _this? Why he thought of it in the first place, Jay could not fathom. Even in the most creative corners in his mind, he could not see any reason whatsoever in his logic. Had there been any logic at all? Or just a crazed desperation of having to give nothing but the best to Nya? Were his priorities really that messed up?

Much to Jay's despair, his chagrined thoughts were interrupted by a sudden outburst of laughter that came from Kai, who was _literally_ rolling on the ground, howling and clutching his belly dramatically. "Jay… Walker –" he gasped. "– can't… kiss!" He continued to guffaw loudly, until tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes.

Jay felt his face grow hot, from both embarrassment and irritation. Did Kai really regard him as no more than a naïve fool?

"I knew coming here was a mistake," he muttered, dipping his head in shame. He turned – for the second time – to leave the room in search of refuge from his own mortification.

Kai's chortles came to an abrupt stop. He reached out quickly, grabbing Jay's wrists in a tight grasp and turning him back around to face him. Jay gave him another annoyed look, which faltered ever so slightly as Kai stared at him with such intensity that Jay was forced to look down at his feet, clenching his fists to keep his fingertips from visibly trembling.

Kai was silent for a few moments, just looking at Jay with his hard, unwavering eyes plastered onto his face. Jay began to grow restless, fidgeting under the fire ninja's fervent stare.

"Kiss me," Kai said suddenly, unexpectedly moving closer to Jay, causing him to stagger backwards in surprise.

"W-what?"

Kai took another measured step towards Jay. "You heard me. Kiss me."

Jay's breath hitched in his throat. Was Kai being serious? Jay began to quiver uncontrollably. Their faces were less than mere inches away now, thanks to Kai continuously inching his way forward, something Jay had been unaware of until then. Jay's head began to spin. Kai's scent was overwhelming, and it was killing him, making his knees shake and his hands go numb with sweat. His heart seemed to take off in flight, fast and furious and unceasing.

"I'm waiting," Kai said, impatience laced into his voice.

_Just do it_, Jay told himself. _Just a little peck on the lips – nothing less, nothing more._

Jay took a deep breath in a failing attempt to calm himself. Tensing on reflex, he squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in.

The kiss itself probably didn't qualify as an actual _kiss_. Really, it was just a faint brush of skin, a light application of pressure put onto two pairs of lips. It was quite hasty, and only lasted for less than a fraction of a second – Jay had gone out nearly twice as fast as he had gone in. After breaking away from Kai, he practically sprinted backwards, putting as much space between the two of them as possible. Kai just had a look of disbelief and bewilderment on his face, his eyes wide and his brows raised, and the corner of his mouth turned down in a slight frown.

"You call _that_ a _kiss_?" he asked incredulously. There was, however, a touch of undeniable evident in his disbelieving demeanor. Jay just ignored him, his face turning a color similar to that of Kai's gi.

"Wow," Kai continued ruthlessly. "You really _can't_ kiss!" He laughed.

"Shut up."

Surprisingly, Kai listened. Pressing his lips together tightly, he took a few steps closer to Jay. Jay backed away with eyes large as saucers, until Kai had him practically pinned up against the wall. Kai put his hands on either side of him so he had no escape.

"So," Kai began, his voice low and sultry, his mouth forming into a devious smirk. "You want to learn how to kiss properly, eh? Well, let me assure you: you've come to just the right place – or _person_, if you will."

Jay shuddered involuntarily. "W-what you mean?"

"Shh," Kai shushed him. "Let's pretend you're Nya, and I'm you."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Kai chucked. "Not this time, Sparky."

And with that, Kai's entire face seemed to shift, as if someone flipped a switch, turning his expression from devilish to innocent in a fraction of a second. He smiled up at Jay warmly, who shivered at the closeness. Kai lifted his hand up to Jay's face, his fingertips brushing lightly against the other's face. He leaned in, allowing his nose to trail up and down Jay's sharp jaw line. Jay bit his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. His head was spinning from the strong aroma coming off of Kai. The fire ninja replaced his nose with his lips, and moved painfully slow to the corner of Jay's mouth.

"Kai…" he said hoarsely. Kai shook his head in disappointment.

"How many times do I have to tell you to just _shut up_?" He exhaled a heavy breath upon Jay, along with his heady scent, making Jay's mind go hazy. Then, without further hesitation, Kai closed the gap between him and Jay.

Kai's lips were surprisingly soft, something Jay had failed to notice the first time his mouth was on his. Together they moved in nearly perfection synchronization, gentle yet fierce at the same time.

Jay couldn't help but enjoy himself – he pressed himself further into Kai, the less composed part of him wanting more of the sweet taste of the brunette. Kai chuckled at his eagerness, allowing his warm, moist tongue to run across Jay's bottom lip, making Jay's knees suddenly unstable.

Then it was over. Kai was the one to pull away, much to Jay's protest, who (quite embarrassingly) latched himself onto Kai automatically, taking in as much of his taste and scent as possible. He pouted slightly at the loss of contact, a protesting whine escaping his lips. Kai laughed.

Turning red at the realization of how desperate he seemed, Jay tried to figure out why his heart was racing in his chest, and why his stomach was full of unwanted butterflies. Was it the kiss? Yes, but Jay was smart enough to know it wasn't _just _the kiss itself. If Jay was _completely _honest with himself, then he knew without a doubt, it was Kai. Kai was the one who was making Jay's heart jump out of his chest. Kai was the one who was twisting his stomach – though not nearly as uncomfortably as before – in the way only Nya had previously been able to do. Kai was the one who was making him feel as if he was flying, as if he was on cloud nine. And Kai was the one who was making him want more, more of Kai's lips, more of Kai's scent, more of _Kai_.

This scared the hell out of Jay.

Before now, Jay had always known the only person he wanted – the only person he would _ever_ want – was Nya, and Nya alone. But now… did a part him want Kai too? It seemed impossible – He was straight, for crying out loud! Or… was he, really? If these feelings he was feeling for Kai – And Jay was self-aware enough to know that they were, in fact, _feelings_ – meant he liked him more than just a friend, more than just a _brother_, then wouldn't that make him… Gay? Or at least bi, since he still knew (with little comforting relief) that he still felt _something _for Nya, even if it wasn't necessarily as strong as before?

And how about Kai? Jay knew for a fact he was into girls – he's seen him flirt with members of the opposite gender about a million times before. What would he think of Jay, when – if – he found out Jay was…?

"Hello?" Kai asked loudly, snapping Jay immediately out of his reverie. He waved a hand annoyingly in front of the lightning ninja's face. "Earth to Jay?"

Jay glared at him, his face turning red. "Do you _mind_? I'm trying to _think_, you annoying idiot."

"Yeah," came Kai's smart-mouthed retort. "Thinking about how awesome that kiss was, huh?" Jay blushed.

"Shut up, hot-head. You didn't _need_ to kiss me that long. Unless you were banking on me having a full-blown make out with your sister, of course." He smirked at the livid look on Kai's face.

"Don't you _dare_ even think about it, you fucking pervert, or else I swear I'll cut off your manhood in your sleep with your own nunchucks."

Jay laughed nervously, shuddering inwardly. "Jesus, Kai. Stop getting so worked over nothing. I was just kidding, gosh."

Kai's venomous glare refused to waver, and Jay couldn't help but think how attractive he was when he was being overprotective of his little sister. Wait, attractive?

But Jay didn't have much time to mull over that statement, or the implications it entailed, because all of a sudden a strange look crossed Kai's face. He smirked evilly, turning his entire face sinisterly cryptic. To be frank, it kind of crept Jay out.

"Okay," Kai said pleasantly, his voice suspiciously honey-sweet. "You can make out with my sister as much as you'd like." Jay was confused. A sick feeling washed over him as Kai took a deliberate step toward him. He was extremely close again – close enough that Jay could smell the delicious scent of cinnamon that tended to send Jay delirious, which was enough to make him spiral completely out of control.

"But," Kai's voice dropped an octave. "If you're going to do so…" The two of them were so close now. Kai dipped his head and pressed a tentative kiss to Jay's neck, working his way up, leaving a line of wet, sloppy kisses. Jay felt his eyes roll back into his head as Kai's lips stopped at the corner of his mouth, brushing his as he spoke. "…Then you better be damned sure you know how to do it right."

Jay didn't even have time to blink as he was shoved up against the wall by Kai, who fisted Jay's collar in his fists, and smashed their lips together roughly. Jay gasped as he felt the impact of the wall hitting his back, knocking the wind out of him. Kai took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Jay's mouth, making the ginger moan in ecstasy. Together, their tongues fought for dominance, hot saliva being exchanged in the process. Soon, it became obvious who the winner was, and Jay's knees seemed to buckle as if to say, _You win!_

But the _heat_, oh God, the heat was _killing _Jay. Kai bit Jay's bottom lip, and Jay arched his back, increasing the ever so _hot_ friction that was already between them. Jay groaned as Kai pulled away, only to latch his lips onto Jay's neck, sucking _hard_ at a sweet spot right below his jaw. Jay felt his pants tighten when Kai snaked his hand up his shirt, trailing lightly over his sides and back, brushing his nipples _ever so slightly_…

Jay arched his back again, and this time it was Kai's turn to moan as Jay's thigh grinded unintentionally into his hardened groin. Jay tangled his hands into Kai's carefully gelled hair, fisting the dark brown locks tightly, causing Kai to groan quietly. Desperate for air, Jay broke away from the heated kiss, gasping loudly. His face was flushed with arousal.

Kai too was out of breath. He pressed his brow against Jay's, working to control his heart rate. The two of them breathed the same air for what seemed like hours, just relishing the quiet peace of each other's company. Then Jay laughed, though it wasn't _really_ a laugh – it was just a sound most people tended to make when there was nothing else to do to fill an awkward silence. He let out a shaky, heavy breath, his chest heaving. "Wow," he said.

Kai chuckled darkly. "Yes," he murmured breathlessly. "I suppose _wow_ is the right word for right now, isn't it?"

Jay looked at Kai in awe. Why in awe, he didn't know. All he knew was that in that moment, for that time being, Jay admired Kai just because he was Kai. And because he was Kai, he left Jay speechless.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Kai said. Jay felt his face heat up at being caught staring. Kai laughed at his bashfulness, carefree and full of life.

"I swear," he said, still chuckling. "If I ever catch you doing that with my sister, I'll throw up in my mouth. Or maybe I'll kill you. Or both. Still deciding."

Jay shivered at the seriousness in Kai's playful tone, and Kai just let out another breathy laugh, and threw his arm lazily over Jay's shoulder, causing him to blush.

"You know, Jay, you kiss just fine."

Jay raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Oh?"

Kai smiled, utterly sincere. "You may not realize it, but you really are a great kisser."

Jay grinned back lopsidedly. "Thanks, dude."

Suddenly, both boys were startled by the door flying open. They were met with little Lloyd Garmadon, who came in timidly, a worried expression on his boyish face. "Are you guys okay?"

"Huh?" asked Jay. He looked at Kai, but he just shrugged, apparently just as confused.

"Are you guys fighting?" Lloyd asked in a small voice.

Jay cocked his head to the side. "What'cha talking about, Lloyd?"

"Well," the young boy replied innocently. "You guys were making a whole lot of noise just now, and it sort of sounded like you were fighting. There was also some banging, so I just came in to make sure you were both okay."

Jay just sat dumbfounded, a horrified expression on his bright red face, unlike Kai, who was smirking in amusement.

"Oh really?" he said to Lloyd.

Lloyd nodded eagerly. "Yeah."

"Well," he glanced at Jay, who instinctively buried his face in his hands. "We weren't fighting."

Lloyd's face grew confused. "Then what?"

"We were… playing a game. Don't worry about it."

The blonde's face seemed to brighten almost immediately. "Okay," he said happily. "Just as long as you're both fine."

Kai was doing all he could to suppress the humorous smile that threatened to claim his face. "Oh, we're more than fine," he said, clapping his hand on Jay's shoulder. "_Aren't we_, Jay?"

And all Jay could do was groan, wishing that, in that moment, he would just spontaneously combust.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha that was a lot of fun to write! XD<strong>

**Sorry about the crappy ending… My brain was pretty much fried by the end of this, though I doubt that counts as an excuse for terrible writing. Teehee, oh well :P Anyways, I was going to make this a lemon, but then I got lazy (as usual) and ended like this. HOWEVER – if you want, I can do a sequel for this fic, one that would have a lemon. Actually, if you would prefer for me to work on a lemon sequel for this instead of updating Miracle, then feel free to vote on my poll on my profile page. The first people who vote get a cookie! ;)**

**Sorry for any mistakes and stuff, but I don't feel like proofreading this more than once. I know, that's a bad habit to get into, but I'm already the queen of bad habits, soooo…**

**I think that Jay and Kai make such a great pairing, don't you think? Although I am a hardcore Lavashipper, I just can't help but feel like Plasmashipping is awesomesauce as well. I mean, I see so many friggin' lavashipping fics out there it feels almost crime to post another.**

**So that's only one of the (many) reasons why I chose plasmashipping for this fic. Another motive I had (which I think is probably the most important) was the fact that the other ninjas don't have a Nya, so why the hell would they bother learning how to kiss when they don't need to? So yeah. Anyhoo, I must be on my way. (Lolz, am I the only one who imagined a British accent while reading that last sentence?)**

**Over & Out,**

**Ms. Corpsie :D**


End file.
